<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backseat Pleasures by flames_kissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273397">Backseat Pleasures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed'>flames_kissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope &amp; Landon’s Sexy Adventures [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impact Play, Making Love, Sex in a Car</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flames_kissed/pseuds/flames_kissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Landon steal Dr. Saltzman’s car and end up in some back alley street.<br/>They move things to the backseat, where things naturally get heated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope &amp; Landon’s Sexy Adventures [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backseat Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was laying down on the back seat of Dr. Saltzman’s car.</p><p>On a whim, he and Hope stole it and drove to some back alley road near the Falls.</p><p>Soon she had beckoned him into the back seat where she had attacked his lips with hers.</p><p>“If we get caught, we’ll be in so much trouble.” He whispered as she broke the kiss to discard his shirt over the front seat.</p><p>He reached up and started to kiss at her neck as his hands worked on unbuttoning her sweater.</p><p>“So we won’t.” Hope stated and moaned out as he started to kiss and nip at a particular sweet spot.</p><p>Her legs felt so good around his hips, as was her core around his groin. His hands started to run up her legs. Her sweater was soon discarded.</p><p>“Mmm, did I ever tell you how totally and utterly sexy you are?” He whispered as he bought their chests close as he whispered into her ear.</p><p>“Only a million times.” She replied, giggling and then their lips met again.</p><p>Breaking apart from the kiss, she whispered “But I never tire of hearing it.”</p><p>Their lips joined again.</p><p>Hunger and need leaked into the kiss as their tongues danced. His hands were now completely up her skirt, grabbing her ass as their mouths and bodies moved together.</p><p>“Oh my god....right <em>there</em>. Like <em>that</em>!” Hope moaned as he grabbed her ass with a tight grip, after breaking the kiss.</p><p>He then released her ass from his grip to pull her skirt up and gave her ass a few hard spanks.</p><p>“Oh god!” Hope moaned in response.</p><p>“You like being spanked? You naughty wolf?” Landon asked seductive.</p><p>“Oh god, fuck yes! Yes, my sexy phoenix!” Hope responded in a breathy whimper as her hands ran down his back, nails racking in, leaving marks.</p><p>“Fuck! Hope, keep doing that!” He groaned.</p><p>“So I guess we both like pain mixed with pleasure, huh?” He asked in a whisper and she nodded as he pulled at her hair gently.</p><p>“Fuck.....” she whined and then tugged at his curls.</p><p>Their hips bucked against each other as she felt something hard bump against her core.</p><p>She chuckled as she pushed him down on his back, unbuttoning his jeans and rubbing her ass against his cock.</p><p>“Hope...fuck.” He moaned softly as she rode him around his waist, keeping herself against his cock.</p><p>“Hope! Stop soon or I’ll ruin your skirt!” He moaned as he felt himself draw close to his release.</p><p>Moving herself slightly off him, she pulled off her top and g string panties. Soon, he felt the warmth of her cunt around his cock as he moaned.</p><p>“Fuck....” he moaned</p><p>“Yes. <em>Yes</em>. Oh. <em>Oh</em>.” She moaned back as she began to move up and down her cock.</p><p>“Oh my god...” he said as her hands softly ran down his chest as her ass and hips moved as his cock moved inside her at slow and gentle pace.</p><p>“Please...oh god, yes...” she moaned out as she bought herself down onto the backseat as he rose on top of her.</p><p>“Faster..Fa-faster...” she moaned and he picked up the pace as her legs went around his, as his mouth attacked her neck and bit down at the right spot, causing a small soft whine to escape her.</p><p>“Harder. Harder! Har-Harder!” She moaned as her hands softly slid down to his ass, squeezing it as he went harder and faster as she asked.</p><p>“Right there! Ri-Right there!” She moaned as his cock hit a particular sensitive spot inside her.</p><p>Her hands moved back up to his back, digging in with her nails as waves of pleasure hit her.</p><p>“I’m almost there....” she whispered</p><p>“So am I, naughty wolf.” He whispered back as he went even faster and harder at a steady pace.</p><p>His thrusts became erratic but still fast and hard as precum escaped the head of his cock and filled her.</p><p>“God. God. Hope. I’m going to fucking cum...” he yelled</p><p>“So am I, sexy phoenix!” She moaned back as her nails dug in deeper to his back as she fell around him, melting in a pool of pleasure and extreme arousal.<br/>As her walls involuntary clenched around his cock, he let out a little growl as he felt himself lose himself too. As he did this, he filled her innermost walls with his cum. Pulling apart from her, causing her to whine, he kissed her and softly plied her legs apart to watch as his cum started to leak out of her cunt, as she leaned against his chest with her back.</p><p>“Fuck, I don’t think that will <em>ever</em> stop being hot.” He whispered</p><p>“What?” She asked</p><p>“Seeing your cunt full and dripping of my cum. It’s so hot.” He replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>